The Curse of Akuma Techou
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Mamori menggandakan Akuma Techou! Dan perlahan, Mamori terkena imbasnya. Nasibnya mendadak menjadi sial dan..Hiruma berubah romantis./"Mamori, bapak kamu—"/Tak hanya itu, terkadang Hiruma juga menjadi mesum./"Jadi, di tempat yang lebih sepi, mau?"/Hn, sebenarnya isi dari Akuma Techou adalah.../Special for mari-chan.41 Birthday XD/HiruMamo XD/Oneshot/Canon/RnR?


**Helloo~ Lama tak berkunjung ke sini *sok***

**Kali ini saya membawakan *sok lagi* fic bertema AKUMA TECHOU, masih dengan pairing ter-fave ku, hihi HIRUMAMO *tebar-tebar poster HiruMamo* Oke, fic ini kupersembahkan spesial untuk seorang author yang sangat mirip denganku *ciieeee* kami fans beratnya Gaara&Zoro *yeyelalala* dan tampaknya, sebentar lagi kami juga akan menjadi fans-nya Hashirama Senju *loh* Mengapa? Karena dia kakek-kakek terkeren, tercakep, terhebat, se-film NARUTO hohoho #melenceng**

**Yosh, maaf terlambat, Mari-chan ^^**

**Terimakasih sudah menunggu ber-abad****—maksudnya berminggu-minggu. Ya, meski Mari-chan selalu menagihnya disetiap kesempatan *jleb* Maaf karena baru saat ini ficnya bisa selesai, hehe *bow* Sekali lagi, Otanjoubi Omedetou, Mari-chan ^^ Semoga segala harapanmu bisa terkabul XD**

**Ehm, kuperingatkan, fic ini panjangnya luar biasa *gomen* tapi kuharap readers masih berminat membacanya :)**

**Enjoy~**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : The Curse of Akuma Techou**

**ES21 Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Warnings : OOC, Canon, Typo (s), dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

_Akuma Techou_. Tahukah kalian rahasia apa yang tersembunyi di balik buku bersampul kelelawar merah itu hingga membuatnya diselimuti aura hitam yang menyeramkan? Uh, buku misterius itu memang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Karena menurut kabar yang beredar, _Akuma Techou _sudah ada sejak dulu. Dan sang pemilik kabarnya tak pernah berpindah-pindah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si _Akuma _itu? Hiruma Youichi. Sekali lagi—menurut kabar burung yang beredar—_Akuma Techou _adalah buku yang digunakan oleh Hiruma untuk mengintimidasi orang-orang, tak terkecuali teman-temannya sendiri. Siapa sangka, di dalam buku kecil milik Hiruma itu terdapat berbagai macam rahasia yang terpendam? Ya, setiap kali hendak mengintimidasi, Hiruma selalu mengeluarkan buku itu dari sakunya dan menyeringai licik. Setelah itu, sang _Akuma _kita akan membolak-balik halamannya hingga dia kembali menatap tajam 'sang korban' sembari menyeringai kejam. Itu artinya, Hiruma telah menemukan 'rahasia' yang disembunyikan oleh 'korban'. Saat itu, reaksi sang korban sudah dapat diprediksi. Antara takut, gugup, dan setengah tak percaya. Ya, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tahu rahasia yang seumur hidup kau pendam sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin, rahasia itu bisa bocor? Ah, jangan lupakan satu hal yang penting. Dia—Hiruma—bukanlah 'orang biasa' ingat prinsip awalnya, Hiruma itu adalah _Akuma_. Dan sebagai _Akuma_, Hiruma punya cara tersendiri untuk bisa mengetahui rahasia besar seluruh umat manusia (?) di bumi. Jadi, jangan kaget jika suatu hari nanti Hiruma akan mendatangimu dan memintamu melakukan 'sesuatu' untuknya, dengan ancaman bahwa dia tidak akan ragu untuk menyebarkan rahasiamu jika kau tidak ingin melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Saranku, cepat rebut _Akuma Techou _dari tangannya dan bakar! Bakar sebelum dia sempat membakarmu balik.

Ehm, seperti itulah kira-kira secuil pembahasan mengenai _Akuma Techou_. Dan karena itulah, kisah yang satu ini khusus membahas tentang buku laknat yang sudah menyusahkan banyak orang itu. Pertanyaan pertama yang paling umum. Apa sebenarnya isi dari _Akuma Techou_? Oke, kita akan mengetahuinya sesaat lagi. Melalui malaikat cantik kita, Mamori Anezaki.

Udara masih sangat sejuk, burung-burung pun masih terlihat semangat berkicau riang di sela-sela awan yang tergantung di langit. Ah, hari masih pagi. Lalu, apa yang membuat gadis berdarah campuran itu berlari-larian ke Demon? Apa yang membuatnya terburu-buru seperti itu?

Err, apa lagi kalau bukan tentang _American Football_? Apalagi kalau bukan mengenai jadwal latihan _club _yang sengaja dirancang di waktu pagi-pagi buta oleh sang kapten iblis itu?

"Ke mana saja kau, Manajer sialan?" bentak Hiruma kasar, sambil memandangi Mamori yang masih tampak susah payah mengatur napasnya—lelah karena berlarian sejak tadi.

"M-maaf, a-aku terlambat, Hiruma-_kun_," ucap Mamori lembut, sambil terus-menerus berusaha mengendalikan napasnya yang terpenggal-penggal.

"Sudahlah, cepat bereskan ruang _club _sialan itu. Dan letakkan dokumen sialan yang aku minta di atas meja sialan," perintah Hiruma lagi.

Mamori pun segera berlari masuk ke dalam ruang _club_, tak memperdulikan tatapan para anggota DDB yang sejak tadi menikmati pertengkaran kedua sejoli itu. Ya, mereka bagaikan menyaksikan drama sepasang suami-isteri secara _live_. Ehm, berhubung Mamori dan Hiruma resmi berpacaran sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu—berita itu dalam waktu singkat sudah tersebar di seluruh Jepang.

Usai meletakkan dokumen yang diminta Hiruma, Mamori segera membereskan ruang _club _yang sangat berantakan itu. Berhubung Suzuna belum datang, Mamori hanya bekerja sendirian saja. Tak apa, hitung-hitung olahraga.

.

"Baiklah, Mamo-_nee_~ Aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa~" pamit Suzuna riang, setelah membantu Mamori membagikan handuk dan air mineral pada para anggota DDB usai latihan pagi itu. Tapi, belum sempat melangkah pergi, Suzuna tiba-tiba kembali berbalik dan tersenyum menggoda ke arah Mamori.

Melihat itu, Mamori tentu saja bingung. Apa lagi yang dipikirkan gadis mungil itu?

"Uhm, sebenarnya, tadi aku lihat kondisi You-_nii _kurang sehat. Apa mungkin itu karena kalian melakukan 'sesuatu semalam' Mamo-_nee_?" tanya Suzuna centil, bersamaan dengan antenanya yang bergoyang-goyang ke sana ke mari.

BLUSH

Seketika itu juga, wajah Mamori berubah merona. Tapi dengan cepat, gadis berambut _auburn _itu menyangkal tuduhan Suzuna. "T-tidak, Suzuna! Mana mungkin kami melakukan sesuatu. Kemarin itu tidak terjadi apa-apa, percayalah padaku, Suzuna," elak Mamori gugup. Ya, gadis mana yang tidak gugup jika dituduh melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak?

Suzuna pun hanya mendengus kecewa, lalu akhirnya kembali pamit dan berlalu pergi. Membuat Mamori akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya, Suzuna tidak memperpanjang masalah.

.

"H-hiruma Youichi?"

Hening. Saat guru mata pelajaran Matematika itu mengabsen nama Hiruma, semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas sepakat untuk bungkam. Ya, pengaruh Hiruma memang sangat besar pada seisi gedung sekolah itu—termasuk sang guru Matematika.

Mamori merasa ada hal yang ganjil. Ya, setelah menengok ke belakang—bangku Hiruma—Mamori baru sadar, bahwa sang pacar ternyata tidak masuk kelas hari ini. Lalu, ke mana Hiruma? Bolos lagi?

Beruntung otak Mamori sangat jenius. Gadis itu tiba-tiba teringat akan ucapan Suzuna pagi tadi. "Hiruma-_kun _sakit, _Sensei_," ucap mamori, memecah keheningan yang menggigit itu.

_'Sakit?' _batin semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu—termasuk sang _Sensei_. Apa mungkin, _Akuma _juga bisa sakit?

Suasana kelas pun kembali berubah normal. Tentu saja itu karena sang _Akuma _yang terhormat sedang sakit. Ha, sakit. Alasan macam apa itu?

Tampaknya, hanya ada satu makhluk yang cukup baik—yang sejak tadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar karena memikirkan kondisi Hiruma. Siapa lagi kalau bukan manajer kesayangan sang kapten?

Dengan langkah yang tegas, Mamori keluar dari ruang kelasnya—setelah meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Ya, Mamori ingin pergi mencari Hiruma. Meski Mamori sendiri ragu Hiruma sakit. Tapi tetap saja, jika mengingat kejadian kemarin mungkin saja Hiruma terserang sakit.

Dengan perlahan, Mamori membuka pintu UKS itu dan menyusup masuk ke dalam. Seperti dugaannya, sang pemuda pirang kini terbaring di atas ranjang UKS. Dengan gaya _cool_-nya yang khas—meski sedang sakit. Satu tangan Hiruma menutupi wajahnya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Sementara satu tangannya yang lain menjadi penyangga kepalanya. Dua kancing teratas kemejanya bahkan dibiarkan terbuka, bersama dengan jas hijau khas Demon yang juga tak terkancing sama sekali.

"Kau tidur, Hiruma-_kun_?" tanya mamori lembut, sambil berjalan mendekati Hiruma.

Tak ada respon. Hiruma masih setia dengan posisi tidurnya. Mungkin dia memang benar-benar tertidur pulas.

Takut membangunkan Hiruma, Mamori pun menyentuh dahi Hiruma dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati, memeriksa suhu tubuh pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

_'Ya ampun. Dia demam..' _batin Mamori kaget. Sejenak, pikiran mamori kembali terbang ke kejadian kemarin. Mamori bahkan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, penyebab Hiruma sakit pastilah karena melindunginya dari serbuan hujan kemarin

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Hiruma-_kun_, ini sudah larut malam, kau tidak ingin pulang?" ajak Mamori ramah, sesaat ketika gadis itu lewat di sisi lapangan.

Hiruma yang terlihat serius dan berkonstentrasi latihan bahkan tak merespon ajakan Mamori. Mungkin Hiruma tidak mendengarnya, atau mungkin Hiruma tidak berniat menjawabnya—takut konsentrasinya terganggu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kutunggu saja di sini," putus Mamori, sambil melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di kursi penonton di pinggir lapangan.

Ah, sudah lama Mamori tidak menemani Hiruma latihan seperti ini. Meski hanya dengan melihat Hiruma dari jauh saja, Mamori sudah bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yang memburu. Hiruma Youichi memang sangat istimewa di hati Mamori.

Cukup lama Mamori berdiam diri di sana, menunggu Hiruma selesai dengan program 'latihan usai latihan' nya yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dijalaninya. Hiruma tampak terkejut saat menyadari keberadaan Mamori—yang ternyata sejak tadi menunggunya di sekitar lapangan dan menyaksikan latihannya. Ada seberkas rasa hangat yang menjalar di dalam diri sang _Quarterback_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Manajer sialan?"

Lagi-lagi, kalimat yang kasar itu selalu berhasil menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia Hiruma karena memiliki pacar yang setia hidup dan mati (?) bersamanya, buktinya saja Mamori rela menunggunya hingga larut malam seperti ini.

Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya—wajar saja—Mamori menjawab, "Menunggumu."

Uh, gadis itu memang terlalu jujur, ya Hiruma?

"Dasar _baka_. Kalau begitu, cepatlah, akan kuantar kau pulang."

Mendengar itu, Mamori pun tersenyum lebar. Ya, kata-kata kasar Hiruma itu bermakna ambigu bagi Mamori. Yang dengan cepat dan tepat dapat di _translate _oleh hati dan pikiran Mamori. Hiruma sebenarnya hanya ingin bilang, 'Terimakasih, ayo pulang bersama.'

Ah, kapan Hiruma bisa berkata semanis itu padanya?

Di perjalanan pulang itulah kejadiannya bermula. Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Awalnya Mamori dan Hiruma memutuskan untuk berlindung di depan etalase toko hingga hujan reda. Namun karena malam semakin larut, dan hujan tak juga kunjung berhenti. Sepasang kekasih itu pun saling berpandangan dengan penuh arti. Dan setelah mendapatkan sinyal dari Hiruma, Mamori pun ikut melompat ke arah genangan air di bawahnya. Ya, kini mereka berdua sepakat untuk menembus tirai hujan itu bersama. Dengan Hiruma yang melepaskan jas miliknya demi melindungi kepala Mamori beserta lengan kanan jenjangnya yang mengamit tubuh Mamori dari samping. Ah, sangat manis.

**END FLASHBACK**

.

.

* * *

Berkat Hiruma, Mamori jadi terselamatkan kemarin. Setidaknya, tubuh Mamori tidak basah kuyup seperti Hiruma. Ah, pasti karena itulah Hiruma terkena demam. Mamori menjadi semakin merasa bersalah.

Berniat membelai lembut rambut pirang Hiruma yang menggoda (?) Mamori pun menjulurkan jemari-jemari lentiknya ke depan. Namun siapa sangka, sang _shappire _justru menangkap sesuatu yang lebih menarik. Ya, alat bantu segala tindakan kriminal (?) Hiruma, si buku unyu-unyu yang hanya ada satu di dunia.

Tangan jahil Mamori mulai berubah arah, berbalik dari arah atas hingga menikung ke bawah. Ups, Mamori kini sudah hampir menyentuh si benda terkutuk itu. Yaya, sedikit lagi Mamori dan kau akan resmi menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil mengintip isi dari—

"Hmm~" Hiruma menggeliat kecil, membuat tubuhnya agak bergeser ke samping, hingga mempermudah akses Mamori untuk merenggut benda kesayangan Hiruma itu darinya. Benda itu memang terlihat semakin jelas sekarang, terselip di dalam saku jas Hiruma.

—_Akuma Techou_.

TEEEEEEET

Berhasil~ berhasil~ berhasil~ Yee~ _You did it! You did it, _Mamori. Sekarang, saranku, cepat buka buku bersampul gelap itu, dan intip isinya sebanyak mungkin.

Belum sempat Mamori membuka _cover _buku itu, ide-ide negatif tiba-tiba bermunculan di kepala sang gadis yang dijuluki _Angel _itu. Err, apa ini efek dari menyentuh (?) _Akuma Techou_?

'_Tidak, bagaimana jika Hiruma tahu kalau aku membuka bukunya dengan lancang? Ini tidak baik...' _batin hati nurani terkecil Mamori. Yang sedetik kemudian ditimpali oleh komentar sadis yang muncul entah dari mana (?)

'_Siapa peduli? Toh, Hiruma sedang tidur, dia tidak akan tahu bahwa kau mengintipnya. Lagipula itu hanya buku kecil, cinta Hiruma padamu seharusnya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan buku itu..'_

Mamori galau, frustasi, bingung, pusing, bahkan demam—eh.

Ehm, salah, yang demam itu adalah Hiruma. Ahya, Hiruma demam, dan Mamori harus segera memberikannya obat. Lalu, bagaimana dengan _Akuma Techou_? Ayolah, tanggung Mamori, buku hebat itu sudah berada di tanganmu. Ayo, buka~ buka~ buka~ buka~

Buka, tidak, buka, tidak, Mamori terus menimbang-nimbang. Memangnya mana yang lebih baik, mati penasaran karena tidak tahu isi _Akuma Techou_—karena mungkin saja rahasia kecilmu juga ada di sana di mana saat ini kau punya kesepatan emas untuk menghancurkannnya—atau dihabisi Hiruma jika ketahuan mengin—tunggu. Mamori punya ide yang hebat.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Mamori melesat menuju ruang kerja—tempat alat-alat kerja berada. Contohnya saja _printer_, seperangkat komputer, bahkan mesin jahit pun ada. Yah, tahu sendiri 'kan untuk apa Mamori ke sini? Tentu saja untuk, meminjam alat di sana. Mumpung keadaan masih sepi—karena tidak ada siswa yang membutuhkan jasa ruangan itu. Mamori pun mendekati mesin fotokopi dan mulai, menjalankan ide gilanya. Ya, sebut saja Mamori gila karena berani menggandakan _Akuma Techou_. Gila, dia sudah terkontaminasi dan menjadi licik, akibat terlalu lama bersentuhan dengan _Akuma Techou_.

.

Selesai. Mamori lalu tersenyum puas sembari memandangi kopian _Akuma Techou _di hadapannya. Ah, mamori sengaja tidak ingin melihatnya dulu, karena takut akan dampak negatif yang—mungkin akan—ditimbulkan oleh _Akuma Techou_. Ya, jadi Mamori memutuskan untuk melapisi awal dan akhir kopian itu dengan kertas kosong. Semua ini butuh persiapan mental. Dan, hei, cepat kembalikan _Akuma Techou _sebelum sang empunya sadar dan mulai mengamuk.

Mamori kembali berlarian ke ruang UKS, usai menyimpan baik-baik Akuma _Techou _kedua itu di dalam saku jasnya. Uhm, Mamori tidak sabar ingin membacanya nanti.

Dengan hati-hati dan perasaan was-was, Mamori menyelipkan kembali Akuma _Techou _di saku Hiruma.

"Huh, syukurlah," desah Mamori pelan. Ya, selesai sudah misi muliamu (?) Nona Malaikat.

.

"H-hiruma-_kun_, ayo minum dulu obatnya," bujuk Mamori lembut, bagaikan suster sungguhan.

"Hiruma-_kun_~" panggil Mamori lagi, makin centil dan makin menggoda (?)

"Ayolah~ Hiruma—"

Tak tahan oleh naluri alaminya (?) Hiruma pun menarik Mamori dengan kasar, hingga terbaring tepat di atasnya. Sekarang posisi tubuh mereka sudah berubah, Mamori menindih Hiruma dengan kepala yang bersandar di dada bidang Hiruma.

DEG DEG DEG

Mamori dapat merasakan hawa panas yang menguar dari tubuh Hiruma, bersama dengan aroma maskulinnya yang memanjakan penciuman Mamori. Serta jangan lupakan detakan jantung Hiruma dan Mamori yang melonjak hebat. Hei, sudah lama mereka tidak bermesra-mesraan seperti ini.

"H-hiruma-_kun_?" panggil Mamori lembut. Ah, tak sadarkah kau Mamori, kau sudah membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam diri Hiruma, karena terus-menerus memanggilnya dengan manja sejak tadi.

"Hmm," respon singkat Hiruma membuat Mamori menjadi semakin _blushing_. Ya, suara _husky_-nya yang menjadi semakin serak itulah asalannya. Terdengar, _sexy _(?) di telinga Mamori.

Kesadaran Mamori segera kembali, dengan cepat Mamori memberontak dari pelukan Hiruma. Namun sayangnya, _author_—entah bagaimana—berpihak pada Hiruma. Seberapa kuatnya pun kau memberontak Mamori, kau tidak akan bisa bebas. Tangan jenjang itu telah menahanmu, mendekapmu dengan lembut dan penuh penghayatan.

"Sebentar saja, Mamori."

BLUSH

Kau dengar itu 'kan? Kau dengar apa yang diinginkan pacarmu 'kan?

Terlalu malu, Mamori pun memutuskan untuk bungkam. Ya, apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Nikmati saja pelukan Hiruma, Mamori. Lagipula _inner_-mu juga setuju.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Mamori segera mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang Manajer yang terhormat, ehm. Tentu saja, latihan tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Karena sang _Akuma _kita telah kembali pulih. Yaya, berterimakasihlah pada Mamori yang telah memeluknya seharian itu.

Usai latihan, ruang _club _dipadati oleh para anggota DDB yang saling bercengkrama satu sama lain. Sena dan Suzuna tampak akrab di ujung sana, saling berbincang-bincang. Sementara Monta, Kurita, Musashi, dan Komosubi tampaknya terlibat suatu pembicaraan konyol. Tak perlu dibahas. Dan, si _Haha Brothers _tampak sedang menikmati waktu bertiga mereka di sudut lain. Sedangkan Yukimitsu, terlihat sibuk mengutak-atik bukunya—belajar lagi. Dan yang terakhir, Taki terlihat sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, berputar-putar bagaikan es putar (?) Err, ada yang terlupakan? Tampaknya tidak.

Yang terspesial, kedua pasangan serasi-sehati kita—HiruMamo—tampak asyik berduaan di meja kerja. Tunggu, mereka berduaan? Demi jambul ala Syahr*ni milik Doburoku (?) mereka berduaan?

Suasana riuh tadi berubah hening, begitu melihat Hiruma dengan _cool_-nya tertawa sembari menggenggam tangan Mamori. Hei, mereka ber-_lovey dovey _ria sekarang. Apa ini artinya, dunia akan runtuh?

"Mamori, bapak kamu—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan gombalan mautnya (?) para anggota DDB yang sejak tadi cengo tiba-tiba berteriak histeris—memotong ucapan Hiruma.

"STOOOOOP!"

Suzuna, yang berada di barisan terdepan (?) mulai mengeluarkan argumen-argumennya. "Kalian romantis sekali~ Ayo, jangan malu-malu, lanju—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat subjektif persuasinya (?) Suzuna sudah didorong jauh-jauh oleh anggota DDB yang lain, yang tampaknya sangat terkejut.

"Kau sadar 'kan, Hiruma? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Oke, aku tahu kalian pacaran, tapi, sejak kapan kau bisa menggombal?" teriak Musashi histeris, dalam hati pemuda itu menyambung kalimatnya, _'Aku saja tidak bisaaa ToT' _#_prayforMusashi_

"Sejak kapan? Memangnya kalian para orang-orang sialan perlu tahu? Sudahlah, pulang saja ke rumah sialan kalian, sekarang!"

DDDRRRRRTTTTT

Dan dengan itu, latihan sore ini resmi ditutup.

.

.

* * *

**MAMORI'S POV**

"Hiruma-_kun_? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku hati-hati, saat kami berdua sedang berjalan pulang bersama. Hei, ada yang aneh dengan diri Hiruma hari ini. Ya, meski kuakui aku suka dengan sikapnya yang tidak lagi kasar itu, hanya saja dia terlalu lembut, dan romantis, dan manis, dan penggombal yang handal. Oke, cukup, aku terlalu banyak melantur.

"Tentu saja, Mamori~ _Everything for you_~"

Tuh 'kan? Sejak kapan Hiruma jadi _OOC _seperti ini? Argh, dan mengapa aku menjadi malu setiap kali dia menggombalku seperti itu? Ah, kalau seperti ini terus, wajahku tak akan henti-hentinya memanas.

"I-itu, a-aku rasa kau sedikit berubah, Hiruma-_kun_," ucapku ragu, ehm lebih tepatnya takut. Aku takut setelah berkata seperti itu, Hiruma yang dulu akan kembali dan menyeringai licik padaku. Namun, aku lebih takut lagi jika Hiruma terus seperti ini selama-lamanya. Tapi, tak apa juga seb—Ah, apa yang kupikirkan?

"Berubah bagaimana? Kau tidak suka padaku lagi?"

Sungguh, rasanya sangat aneh melihat Hiruma berbicara dengan bahasan yang sopan dan lembut seperti sekarang. Sangat janggal tidak mendengar seringai serta hawa-hawa mistis yang menguar dari balik dirinya kala dia tertawa. Hei, mengapa aku jadi terobsesi dengan dirinya yang dulu? Tapi, yang terpenting, mengapa Hiruma berubah?

"Tidak, bukan beg—"

"—kalau begitu, kau cukup menjadi Mamori-ku yang seperti biasa saja. Oke?"

BLUSHBLUSHBLUSH

Hiruma, tersenyum. Senyum yang dapat melelehkanku dalam hitungan detik. Ya, seandainya saja dia tidak menciumku dan menahan bobot tubuhku sekarang, mungkin aku sudah terjatuh ke tanah. Tunggu, "—mph, ini di depan umum, Hiruma-_kun_. Hentikan!"

Dengan cepat, kudorong tubuh atletisnya itu menjauh. Ah, untung tidak ada yang melihat ciuman singkat kami tadi.

"Jadi, di tempat yang lebih sepi, mau?"

JDER

Oh _Kami-sama_! Aku cinta Hiruma—sungguh. Aku bisa menerima dia apa adanya, termasuk saat dia bersikap manis padaku. Hanya saja, jika dia telah memasuki _mode _mesum seperti ini. Aku takut tidak bisa menolaknya!

"A-a-aa-"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Mamori. Ayo kita pulang."

Dan dengan itu, aku bisa bernapas lega kembali.

.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku segera mandi dan menyegarkan diri. Dan, saat itulah aku menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sudah kulupakan sejak peristiwa di UKS itu. Ya, buku saku Hiruma yang kugandakan. Tunggu, apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan itu? Apa Hiruma berubah karena, _Akuma Techou_?

Aku segera melesat dan memeriksa keberadaan buku itu di sakuku. Fuh, untunglah masih ada. Takut membukanya, aku pun hanya menggenggamnya dengan erat. Huh, apa ini semua karena buku ini? Atau, jangan-jangan ini adalah kutukan _Akuma Techou_? Kutukan untukku? Semua pikiran-pikiran konyol itu membuatku merinding seketika. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Buku saku Hiruma yang sudah sangat berjasa membantu Hiruma mewujudkan impiannya (?) kini ada di genggamanku. Apa salahnya jika kubuka saja? Tak apa, kan? Lagipula aku hanya akan mengintipnya sedikit saja. Cuma sedikit—aku berjanji.

DAG DIG DUG HATIKU~

Aduh, kenapa _backsound_-nya malah lagu itu? Argh, sudahlah, yang terpenting adalah isi _Akuma Techou_.

1

2

2 setengah

2 setengah lebih seperempat (?)

2 nyaris lebih satu (?)

2... Oke, hitunganku mulai tidak karuan lebih baik pakai abjad (?) saja

Ah, tidak-tidak, lebih baik tidak usah dihitung sekalian. Oke, akan aku buka. Siap?

BOOOM

Siapa sangka, isi buku yang menggemaskan ini adalah...ehm, ini baru halaman pertama, jadi wajar juga sih. Hanya saja, aku tak menyangka _Akuma Techou _juga punya...hak cipta.

JLEB

Err, akan kubaca dulu.

_Sanksi Sialan Pelanggaran Pasal 69 Sialan_

_Undang-Undang Nomor 9 Tahun 1999 Sialan_

_Tentang HAK CIPTA sialan_

_1. Barang siapa yang dengan sengaja melanggar dan tanpa hak melakukan perbuatan sebagaimana dimaksud dalam pasal-pasal sialan itu, maka akan dipidana dengan pidana penjara di neraka, paling singkat sampai tidak sadarkan diri__—tewas—atau paling lama seumur hidup._

_2. Barang siapa dengan sengaja menyiarkan, memamerkan, mengedarkan, atau menjual kepada umum ciptaan sialan ini sebagaimana yang tercantum dalam pasal-pasal sialan itu, maka akan dikenakan hukuman sebagaimana mestinya—seperti yang tertera di bagian pertama sialan tadi._

GLEK

Ini, gila! A-apa maksudnya ini? Apa _Akuma Techou _benar-benar memiliki hak cipta? Sungguh, hukumannya itu benar-benar membuatku merinding hebat.

Oke, lebih baik aku membaca lembaran selanjutnya.

_AKUMA TECHOU_

_©Hiruma Youichi_

_Dilarang keras memfotokopi atau memperbanyak sebagian atau seluruh ini buku sialan ini tanpa izin dari penulis sialan. YAHA~_

_P.S: Jika hal sialan ini benar-benar terjadi, maka Akuma Techou sendiri yang akan bertindak_

DOOOR

Ini, bahaya. A-aku sudah memfotokopi-nya! Sungguh, aku tidak tahu bahwa _Akuma Techou _punya HAK CIPTA seperti ini! Dan, apa maksud Hiruma dengan mengatakan, Akuma Techou yang akan bertindak? Tunggu, apa aku benar-benar dikutuk? Demi apa semua ini terjadi padaku~ Hiks ToT

Sudahlah, lagipula aku juga sudah terlanjur memfotokopinya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan buburnya sudah hangus —tidak bisa lagi dimakan. Oke, daripada dosaku tidak ada gunanya (?) lebih baik kumanfaatkan saja Akuma _Techou _ini di jalan yang benar (?)

Ah, makin lama omonganku makin kacau. Buku ini memang benar-benar menyesatkan, wajar saja jika Hiruma bersikap seperti itu. Aku saja yang baru beberapa jam bersama _Akuma Techou _sudah merasa sesak seperti sekarang. Jadi, ini kutukan yang dimiliki _Akuma Techou_—kutukan di mana hanya Hiruma yang tahu. Ya, jika memang Hiruma-lah pencipta _Akuma Techou_, dia pasti punya cara untuk membatalkan kutukan ini, bukan? Apa, aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Hiruma? Ish, mengapa pula aku harus memfotokopi _Akuma Techou _tadi? Masalahnya menjadi bertambah rumit sekarang.

"Mamori~ makan malam sudah siap!" panggil Ibu dari depan pintu, sambil mengetuknya dengan pelan. Aku pun segera menutup _Akuma Techou _yang belum sempat kuintip bagian 'isi'nya itu dan meletakkannya dengan waspada di dalam laci meja belajarku.

"Ya, aku ke sana, Ibu!"

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba, ya lembaran baru—semangat baru. Huh, meski malas—efek mistis dari _Akuma Techou_ —aku tetap saja berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Atau mungkin aku akan jujur saja pada Hiruma, siapa tahu dia akan berbaik hati membantuku mencabut kutukan ini. Lagipula, kutukan _Akuma Techou _mungkin baru saja akan dimulai. Mengingat semenjak kemarin malam, aku mendadak tertimpa sial. Singkatnya, aku terjatuh dari tangga saat turun menuju ruang makan. Setelah itu, Ayah tanpa sengaja menumpahkan supnya di rokku. Belum habis juga, sesaat sebelum tidur, ternyata atap kamarku bocor dan hujan yang mengguyur semalam membuatku harus terjaga hingga hujan itu reda. Ya, ini pastilah efek dari kutukan itu. Dan aku yakin, hari ini aku pasti akan makin sial saja. Uh, sejak kapan aku percaya pada hal-hal yang mistis seperti ini?

"Ibu, Ayah, aku pergi duluya~"

.

Hari-hari anehku pun dimulai.

Seharian itu, aku terus menerus tertimpa sial—seperti perkiraanku. Seragamku terkena cipratan air saat di jalan, pensilku terjatuh dan tiba-tiba patah saat pelajaran seni, celana olahragaku tanpa sengaja robek pada bagian bawahnya, serta berbagai kejadian-kejadian janggal lainnya. Dan, semua itu benar-benar membuatku frustasi.

Kini, aku mengurung diri di dalam kamar mandi sekolah. Apa separah ini hukuman yang diberikan _Akuma Techou _untukku? Apa, aku pantas mendapat semua ini? Ya, pantas, Mamori. Kau ingat apa yang baru saja kau lakukan kemarin? Kau, mencuri. Kau, menggandakan. Dan, kau—hampir—melihat isi dari _Akuma Techou_. Itu semua, adalah salahmu, Mamori.

Yayaya, aku sadar. Aku salah, aku sudah melakukan hal yang buruk—hanya karena tergoda oleh _Akuma Techou_. Akulah yang berubah, akulah yang menyebabkan Hiruma juga berubah. Akulah yang telah, membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini.

.

"Baiklah, latihan sialan hari ini selesai! Cepat pulang ke rumah sialan kalian, Teri-teri sialan!" teriak Hiruma dengan keras, sembari menembakkan AK-47-nya seperti biasa. Ya, Hiruma memang tidak berubah—jika bersama orang lain. Hanya denganku, hanya padaku dia bersikap aneh —manis. Dan kuakui, itu membuatku senang. Setidaknya, Hiruma bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik, meski nasibku masih tetap sial.

"Ayo pulang, Mamori," ajak Hiruma.

Aku pun mengekor di belakang pemuda pirang itu. Ya, jujur aku ingin mengakui kebenarannya pada Hiruma. Hanya saja, aku takut Hiruma membenciku. Aku, terlalu takut Hiruma pergi.

.

.

"Mamori, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Kimia-mu?" tanya Ako buru-buru, sesaat setelah aku melangkah memasuki kelas. Err, tugas kimia? Seingatku aku sudah mengerjakannya.

"Tunggu sebentar," pintaku cepat, sambil mencari-cari buku tugas kimia di dalam tasku.

Ada. Ada. Ada. Ayolah, aku pasti memasukkannya tadi, kan?

"A-aku tidak membawanya, Ako."

Ya, ingat kutukan itu? Ini dia.

"Astaga, Mamori! Kau bisa dikeluarkan dari kelas jika tidak mengerjakannya?!" pekik Ako heboh, begitu melihat ekspresi pasrahku.

"Terserah, aku sudah tidak peduli, Ako."

Ah, sudahlah, jika _Sensei _memang akan menghukumku, tak apa. Lagipula, ini juga salahku. Salahku.

.

Pelajaran Kimia. Dan aku, kini berada di luar kelas. Ya, seperti dugaan Ako, aku dihukum. Maksudku, seorang sepertiku dihukum? Ah, ternyata hidup benar-benar berputar. Sekarang aku paham, membolos itu menyenangkan!

Ehm, bukan berarti aku menikmati waktu luangku di luar kelas. Hanya saja, sayang 'kan jika aku tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini? Lagipula, apa salahnya jika aku memakai waktu yang terbuang percuma itu untuk makan ehm-_cream puff_-ehm. Ah, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang memiliki waktu luang untuk berduaan bersama makanan _favorite_-ku itu. Yah, anggap saja ini _service special _untukku.

"Rupanya kau di sini."

DEG

"E-eh, Hiruma-_kun_?" ucapku tak percaya, menahan satu suapan terakhir dari sekotak _cream puff _yang kuletakkan di hadapanku.

Hiruma menatapku dengan penuh arti, lalu menarik tanganku menuju atap. Aku yang tak punya pilihan apapun akhirnya hanya mengikutinya saja. Lagipula, kapan lagi aku punya kesempatan untuk bolos bersama pacarku, heh?

Uh, _Akuma Techou _benar-benar meracuni pikiranku.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya bolos, Nona Anggota Kedisiplinan?"

Ya, ejek saja aku. Ejek sampai kau puas, Tuan _Akuma_.

"Menyenangkan, sebelum kau datang mengusikku."

Hiruma tertawa kecil saat mendengar pengakuanku tadi yang kuucapkan dengan nada setengah bercanda. Ah, sisi lain dari Hiruma—efek Akuma _Techou—_kembali tampak.

"E-err, Hiruma-_kun_? Kau sadar kalau kau sedikit, berubah?" tanyaku ragu, di sela-sela keheningan yang menemani kami sesaat tadi.

Hiruma memandangku dengan pandangan yang—entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Tapi yang pasti, aku tahu dia tidak senang dengan pertanyaanku tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sudah kuduga. Hiruma mulai tidak nyaman.

"B-begini, kau, maksudku, a-apa ka—"

"—sudahlah, Mamori. Aku tahu ada yang berubah padamu, dan kini semuanya sudah jelas."

DOR

Berubah? Padaku? Apa?

"Kau mungkin tidak sadar, tapi asal kau tahu saja bukan cuma aku yang berpikiran seperti ini. Bahkan para siswa-siswa sialan di DDB juga berpikiran hal yang sama. Kau tak perlu memandam semuanya sendiri, Mamori. Jika kau punya masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Uhm, oke, aku punya masalah. Akan tetapi, sepertinya aku harus berpikir berulang-ulang-ulang-dan ulang kali untuk menceritakannya pada Hiruma. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, Hiruma memang benar. Aku, berubah. Lihat saja aku sekarang, dihukum keluar kelas? Sangat tidak mirip dengan Anezaki Mamori.

"Mamori? Kau mendengarku?"

"T-tidak, aku tidak ada masalah kok, Hiruma-_kun_."

Sesaat, dapat kupastikan sepasang iris Hiruma sedikit meredup. Ya, mungkin Hiruma kecewa padaku. Dia jenius, wajar saja kalau dia tahu bahwa aku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sesuatu, yang seharusnya tidak nekat kulakukan sejak awal.

"Baiklah," ucap Hiruma, mendesah pelan sambil memandangku kembali. "Kita, _break _saja dulu kalau begitu. Aku tidak ingin menggangg—"

"Tidak Hiruma-_kun_. Bukan seperti itu mak—"

"Aku mengerti. Kita butuh jarak. Kau tahu sendiri maksudku, bukan? Lebih baik, kita seperti ini dulu. Aku rasa ini jalan yang terbaik."

Ya, ini jalan yang terbaik untuk mencegah kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Apa ini juga adalah bagian dari kutukan _Akuma Techou _itu?

"B-baiklah, Hiruma-_kun_. Jika itu benar-benar keinginanmu," ucapku pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. Ah, mana bisa aku merelakannya dengan suara yang lantang? Mana bisa aku membiarkannya pergi di saat hatiku terus memanggil namanya?

Tampaknya, ini salah satu bagian dari kesialanku yang lainnya.

.

.

Hiruma..Hiruma..Hiruma..Hiruma..Hiruma..Hiruma..Hiruma..Hiruma..Hiruma..

Entah ini sudah yang ke-berapa kalinya aku mendesahkan namanya. Ya, kami _break_. Dan aku rasa, masalahku tidak akan selesai hanya karena aku _break _dengan Hiruma. Tidak, masalahku malah menjadi semakin parah karena harus berpisah dengannya. Aku tahu aku membutuhkannya. Dan aku tahu semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi—seandainya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh itu.

Haruskah aku bertahan menjadi Mamori si gadis yang diliputi kemalangan dan kesengsaraan seumur hidup? Bisakah aku menanggung semua ini sendirian—selamanya? Hanya dengan memikirkan itu saja, hatiku sudah serasa terbakar. Menyesakkan, membuat _liquid _bening itu mengalir dengan lebih bebas lagi.

TOKTOK

"H-hiks, m-masuk."

Ah, bahkan suaraku pun sudah mulai serak, pasti mataku juga sudah bengkak sekarang. Sekian detik menunggu, pintu kamarku tak kunjung terbuka juga. Ke mana 'si pengetuk' tadi?

"Ibu? Masuk saja, pintunya tidak kukunci kok."

Masih tak ada jawaban. Apa maunya orang di balik pintu itu? Tak tahukah dia bahwa aku sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik?

TOKTOK

Yaya, baiklah. Untuk tamu kali ini, aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan membukakan pintu itu untuknya. Seharusnya kau merasa tersanjung, 'Sang Tamu'.

CKLIK

"_Happy Birthday_, Mamori~"

JDER

DUAGH

BOOOOOOM

Hiruma? Hiruma? Hirum—oke, cukup. Apa yang dilakukannya?! Dan, me-mengapa dia berdiri dengan pose seperti itu? Ehm, Hiruma berdiri di hadapanku. Dengan senyuman lebarnya—yang nyaris sempurna. Serta kedua tangannya yang sibuk membawa, sekotak _cream puff_? Err, plus lilin? Tunggu, _OMG _ini hari ulang tahunku, bagaimana bisa aku lupa?!

"Cepatlah, _make a wish _dan tiup lilinnya."

Tanpa berpikir sama sekali, aku segera menutup mata untuk membuat permohonan. Ya, satu saja keinginanku saat ini. Aku hanya ingin semuanya kembali normal. Meski Hiruma berubah, meski aku—mungkin—tak akan mendapat perlakuan spesial dan manis seperti ini darinya lagi. Aku akan tetap mencintainya—sungguh.

Usai _make a wish _aku lalu meniup lilin yang diletakkan Hiruma di sela-sela jejeran _cream puff _itu. Ugh, nafsu makanku mendadak bangkit melihat pemandangan menggoda itu.

"A-aa, terimakasih, Hiruma-_kun_," ucapku malu. Malu, karena ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Hiruma melakukan hal se-manis ini padaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku diberi kejutan di hari ulang tahunku. Tunggu, apa kemarin Hiruma hanya sandiwara saja? Dia hanya bercanda?

Baru saja aku ingin memperjelas hal itu pada Hiruma, pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba saja memotong, "Kau tidak ingin mengajakku masuk, hm?"

GLEK

Ajak. Tidak. Tidak. Ajak. Kulirik lagi Hiruma yang masih berdiri dalam pose yang sama, masih dengan senyum manis—atau menggoda?—nya. Sial, aku takut terjadi sesuatu jika aku mengizinkannya masuk. Tapi kalau tidak, argh sudahlah. Apa boleh buat, Hiruma sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini.

"Tentu, masuklah Hiruma-_kun_."

Kuharap keputusanku ini tidak keliru.

.

"Hiruma?"

"Hn?"

"K-kau tidak marah padaku?" tanyaku gugup. Ah, dia memang orang yang sulit ditebak.

Hiruma menatapku lembut. "Menurutmu, hm?" tanyanya balik, sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Ya, sepertinya Hiruma memang tidak benar-benar marah kemarin.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu."

Eh? Apa yang dibicarakannya? Karena bingung, aku hanya menatap Hiruma dengan heran, sementara dia menyeringai kecil. Entah apa lagi ide gilanya kali ini.

"Tadi, kau berdoa agar mendapat ciuman dariku 'kan?"

JDER

Ucapan spontan Hiruma itu berhasil membuat wajahku merona dengan tak karuan. Ha, tidak, sungguh, aku tidak memohon hal se-mesum itu. Seandainya Hiruma tahu apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan, mungkin dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"T-tidak, aku tidak memohon itu."

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja, Mamori. Aku juga tidak keberatan."

DUAR

Sudah kuduga. Yaya, Hiruma dalam _mode _mesum kembali muncul.

Hiruma mulai merayap (?) mendekatiku. Ya, jujur aku tidak menolak *eh* hanya saja, aku sangat—

TOKTOK

—malu.

Gawat. Siapa itu?

"Mamori, kau di dalam?"

Uh tidak, itu Ibu. Bisa berbahaya jika dia melihat Hiruma ada di dalam kamarku. Bisa jadi aku segera dinikahkan (?) dengannya.

"Hiruma, cepat keluar. Ayo, lewat jendela saja," ucapku buru-buru, sambil menarik tangan Hiruma menuju jendela terdekat.

Hiruma hanya memandangku dengan cuek. Ya, di saat kami lagi bermesra-mesraan seperti ini. Ada saja gangguannya.

"Tidak. Cium aku du—"

CUP

"Sudah. Cepat, keluarlah sebelum Ibu masuk," bisikku lagi.

Hiruma pun menyunggingkan _smirk _andalannya, lalu berbisik pelan di telingaku. "Kau masih berhutang ciuman padaku, Mamori."

DEG

Yaya, terserah. Aku sanggup menciummu sebanyak yang kau inginkan, Hiruma. Yang penting jangan sekarang. Situasinya tidak mendukung.

Dan dengan sekali lompat, Hiruma sudah mendarat dengan mulus di bawah. Uh, berhubung kamarku berada di lantai dua, aku sangat khawatir saat Hiruma melompat tadi. Untungnya dia berhasil melakukannya dengan baik.

"Ada apa di bawah sana, Mamori?"

"A-ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa, Ibu."

.

.

Oke, aku sudah memikirkan ini semua semalaman. Dan keputusanku sudah bulat. Ehm, aku akan membakar kopian _Akuma Techou_. Sebut aku gila, karena memang begitulah adanya. Sejak awal entah apa yang merasukiku hingga berani menggandakan _Akuma Techou_. Yang pasti, kini aku menyesali perbuatanku itu. Daripada harus menanggung sial seumur hidup, aku lebih memilih memendam rahasia _Akuma Techou_ selama-lamanya—meski jujur aku penasaran dengan isinya. Tidak, mengapa imanku kembali goyah. Sudahlah, pokoknya akan kubakar _Akuma Techou _di sekolah nanti—sungguh. Aku harus yakin akan ini semua.

"Mamori, mau ke mana?" tanya Sara, saat berpapasan denganku di koridor.

Aku pun tersenyum kecil, dan menjawab dengan santai, "Ke atap. Aku ada sedikit urusan penting."

Sara hanya mengangguk sembari bergumam singkat.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku pun segera menuntaskan pekerjaan terakhirku—terkait dengan _Akuma Techou_. Ah, jika tahu semuanya akan kacau balau seperti ini. Aku tidak akan terhasut untuk mencuri _Akuma Techou_—apalagi menggandakannya.

Kugenggam kumpulan kertas kopian _Akuma Techou _itu dengan erat—nyaris meremasnya. Ya, aku harus bisa. Aku harus bisa membakarnya saat ini juga. Oke, bersiaplah, Mamori.

WUSSHHHH

Angin tiba-tiba saja bertiup dengan kencang, membuat rokku nyaris terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Dengan gesit, aku menahan rokku agar tidak tertiup oleh angin. Meski tak ada orang di sekitarku sekarang, aku tetap saja waspada. Sangat memalukan jika ada orang yang melihatnya, bukan?

"E-eeh?"

Dengan buru-buru aku berlari mengejar beberapa lembar kertas _Akuma Techou _yang beterbangan tertiup angin. Tidak, kumohon jangan menyusahkanku lebih dari ini.

HUP HUP HUP

Aku terus melompat, menarik, dan merampas kertas itu sekuat yang kubisa. Ya, tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Eeeeiiiit?"

Argh, sial. Benar-benar sial. Sekarang, aku telah membiarkan selembar kertas kopian _Akuma Techou _terbang ke bawah. Ah, padahal itu adalah isi dari _Akuma Techou_. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya? Apa kutukanku belum bisa hilang?

"Uh, bagaimana ini," keluhku resah, sambil menggenggam erat kertas-kertas kopian itu.

Ah sudahlah, lagipula aku juga tidak sengaja. Yang penting, sekarang kertas itu sudah tidak ada lagi padaku. Jadi, aku bukan lagi pemilik kertas itu, bukan? Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah membakar kertas-kertas yang ada saat ini. Yang satu itu, biarkan saja hilang dibawa angin.

"Selamat tinggal, _Akuma Techou_. Maaf telah membuatmu terusik.."

Dan dengan ini, _Akuma Techou _resmi hangus terbakar api. Ya, aku sudah membakarnya sampai habis. Kuharap, kutukan itu segera berakhir.

.

"Dari mana saja kau, Manajer sialan?"

DOR

Manajer sialan? Hiruma memanggilku Manajer sialan? Hahaha~ kau tak tahu betapa senangnya aku dipanggil seperti itu olehmu, Hiruma. Ini artinya, kutukan itu sudah musnah, bukan?

"Maaf aku terlambat, Hiruma-_kun_," ucapku lembut, se-manis mungkin.

Dapat kulihat wajah Hiruma sedikit heran karena responku. Hei, apa dia lupa bahwa dulu dia pernah bersikap manis padaku? Apa semua orang tidak ingat apapun?

"Ada apa denganmu, Manajer sialan? Sepertinya kau senang sekali?"

Hihi, ya aku senang Hiruma. Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu saat ini juga.

"Ya~ begitulah."

"Hn, terserah. Sebaiknya kau mem—"

CUUP~

"Sekarang, hutangku lunas 'kan, Hiruma-_kun_?"

Dan dengan riang, aku berjalan menuju ruang club, meninggalkan Hiruma yang masih _shock _karena mendapat kecupan ringan di bibirnya. Ya, aku hanya ingin melunasi hutangku—meski dia mungkin tidak ingat sama sekali

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Gadis berambut _auburn _itu melangkah dengan riang memasuki ruang _club_, yang tak dihuni oleh satu orang pun. Dengan gesit, dia membersihkan seisi ruangan itu. Ya, dia sangat bahagia. Karena cobaan sesaatnya akhirnya berakhir juga. Kini, _Akuma Techou _kedua sudah musnah, berubah menjadi abu. Dan sang pemilik yang sah—Hiruma—kini tengah menyeringai kecil sambil memandangi ruang _club _di hadapannya. Ha, kau bermain-main dengan _Akuma_, Mamori. Dan sang _Akuma _tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas begitu saja.

"Kau pikir ciuman seperti itu yang kumaksud?"

Dan kecapan-kecapan erotis (?) pun mulai terdengar dari arah ruang _club_. Ya, Hiruma kembali beraksi (?)

.

Malam perlahan datang menjemput. Bulan pun tengah duduk manis di singgasananya. Angin malam yang dingin itu membawa hawa mistis ke segala arah. Hm, hawa mistis yang berasal dari selembar kertas kosong. Hei, ada yang ingat kertas ini? Dulunya kertas ini dimiliki oleh seorang gadis cantik. Tapi sekarang, ikatan itu sudah terputus. Dan sang kertas sudah terlantarkan—berkelana tanpa tujuan. Mendadak, angin malam yang sejak tadi menari-nari bersama sang kertas tiba-tiba lenyap. Kertas polos itu pun perlahan mendarat di tengah jalan. Hingga, sesaat kemudian, si kertas tertiup oleh gelombang angin yang disebabkan oleh sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang.

PIIUUU

Sang kertas terbang lagi, menari-nari hingga akhirnya menampar wajah seseorang. Hei, seorang pemuda berambut _dread _dengan kesal menjambak kertas itu dari wajahnya. Ya, karena sudah larut malam, pemuda itu menjadi sangat ngantuk dan lelah. Makanya sang kertas yang tak dikenalnya itu bisa dengan seenaknya mendarat di wajah mulusnya (?)

"Dasar, sampah sialan."

Dan dengan itu, sang pemuda berkacamata gelap sukses meremukkan badan sang kertas dan membuangnya di tempat sampah terdekat.

.

.

FIN

* * *

**Akhirnyaa~ *tears* #lebay**

**Sungguh, fic ini memakan waktu yang lama untuk diedit *alasan* tapi akhirnya bisa selesai juga, hihi *ketawa gaje* kau tau, Mari-chan, fic ini memang sangat absurd, gaje—apalagi endingnya —dan kacau. Tapi, kuharap kau bisa puas membacanya, hohoho ^^ Err, dan semoga sesuai dengan request-anmu *grin***

**Eit, soal isi Akuma Techou, kupikir sudah cukup jelas, kan? hihi XD**

**Kalau readers tidak percaya bahwa isi Akuma Techou itu 'kosong' silahkan lihat di komik ES21 Vol. 37. Disitu coba intip 'Pojok Penyelidikan ES21 Devil Bat 021' di File penyelidikan #155. Ha, disitu tertera jelas rahasia Hiruma Youichi mengenai Akuma Techou. Kata-katanya kurang lebih begini..**

**'Mustahil mencuri buku ancamannya. Selain halaman indeks yang sengaja "diperlihatkan", sebenarnya isi buku itu cuma halaman putih, dan gunanya cuma untuk mengintimidasi orang lain. Semua data ada dalam otak Hiruma.'**

**Jelas, kan? Jadi soal Hak Cipta itu, saya cuma ngarang, hehe, gomen ^^**

**Yosh, makasih sudah bertahan sampai akhir. Err, ada yang ingin memberiku REVIEW? Saran, kritik, tanggapan, pasti kuterima dengan senang hati :)**

**REVIEW yaaaa~**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
